The Future of Us
by Shan282
Summary: Lucy and Gray never thought they'd loose the ones they used to love and fall in love with each other. Natsu and Juvia never thought they'd be frozen in time again. When they are released from their prison of time, they find out 22 years have gone by. Natsu and Juvia are shocked to find out Lucy and Gray are married and children. Can their two kids open up their hearts again.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Both Natsu and Lucy walled into the guild, closely followed by Gray and Juvia. Both couples walked hand in hand, grinning at each other. Together, they made the strongest team in Fiore, now that Erza was the new master, Master Erza.

"Lucy?" Natsu said, looking at his girlfriend. "Do you love me?"

"Yes." Lucy replied, shocked by his question.

"I wanna hear you say it." He stared at her, as if it was some sort of a test.

"I love you, Natsu." She replied, looking right into his eyes as she said that.

"Well, I love you too, my darling." He smiled before kissing her passionately.

"Oy!" Gray yelled. "Get a room!"

"Oh, Gray-sama. You and Juvia would have done the same thing." Juvia grinned at him.

"Still. It's disgusting." He said, looking at his fiancée.

* * *

"Hey, Luce? Wanna go on a mission with me?" Natsu asked Lucy excitedly.

"Sorry Natsu. I'm helping Gray with wedding plans." Lucy said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, and I can't go since I'll be with Lucy all day planning things for the wedding." Gray shrugged.

"Juvia will go with you, Natsu." Juvia smiled.

"Ok. Let's go. We need to find something called the 'Golden Talon', whatever that is." Natsu beamed, happily.

"Yay! Juvia is excited!"

* * *

The forest Natsu and Juvia entered was dense and dark. They had been told it was an easy mission even though it was worth a lot. There were no known enemies or challenges. All they had to do was collect the "Golden Talon" without activating it. Activating it would cause them to be transported into another world for a certain period of time. No one knew how much time on Earthland would pass while they were in the other world.

"Natsu? Where do you think the object is?" Juvia asked.

"I have no idea. I'm guessing somewhere in the middle." Natsu replied causally.

"Oh. Juvia misses Gray-sama!" Juvia wailed.

"Yeah, I miss Lucy." Suddenly, there was a glowing light ahead of them. "I think that's it!" Natsu shouted happily. Both friends sprinted towards the object. What they found surprised them, what the saw was gold, but not a talon. It was an _orb_ of liquidgold. It had no distinct shape. Natsu reached out to grab it, but the moment his hand touched it, it began to glow brighter and brighter until he was nearly blind.

"NATSU! YOU IDIOT!" Juvia screamed. "YOU ACTIVATED IT!"

"WHAT?! NO, THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! I ONLY BARELY TOUCHED IT!" Natsu yelled back at her.

"I GUESS THAT WAS ENOUGH!" The light flashed even brighter and suddenly, both friends were sucked into the orb.

* * *

"Hey Erza? Have you seen Juvia or Natsu anywhere? They aren't back yet, are they?" Lucy asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm getting worried about Juvia? They said we would be back yesterday. But it's been three days since they left. I'm getting worried." Gray agreed.

"Lucy, Gray, I'm sorry, but I have no idea where they are or when they are coming back." Erza said, looking her best friends in the eye. She was concerned for the pair. They had both lost something dear to them. She knew where Natsu and Juvia were. The man who posted the job had told her that they had been transported to another world and no one knew when she was coming back.

"Erza." Lucy whimpered. "I know you know something. You can tell us."

"I don't know anything, Lucy." She said coldly before walking away. Gray wrapped his arms around Lucy, tears streaming silently down his cheeks. Lucy sobbed loudly into his chest.

"They're gone. Natsu's gone." She moaned.

"No, we'll find them." Gray comforted her even though he didn't believe a word he had just said. "Let's go back to your place. I'll make you something to eat."

"O-ok." Lucy stuttered before walking out of the guild with Gray's arm over her shoulder.

"We'll find them one day, I guarantee it." He vowed as they walked away. "We _will_ find them."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(Star's POV)**

The guild was as boisterous as usual. All the usual shenanigans and pranks were the same. Mom and Dad were making out in the corner, Master Erza and Jellal were making out on the second floor, while Romeo and and Wendy were happily watching the two daughters run around and play. I loved it here. Raven was sitting at the bar, eating a huge bowl of what looked like, ice cubes.

"Oy, Star!" Raven called me over with the wave of his hand. Raven was my brother. We were twins, the only children of Lucy Hearfilia Fullbuster and Gray Fullbuster. My name was Star Fullbuster, I had black hair and one black eye, while to other was a sparkly gold. My brother had blond hair and brown eyes. He was a celestial spirit mage, while I was an ice mage _and _a celestial spirit dragon slayer. We were both 23 years old

"What do you want, Raven?" I stared at him, looking directly into his eyes.

"I want to ask you what you got for Mom and Dad's 24st anniversary." He replied casually.

"Oh, that. I got Mom a picture of her, Dad, the guy, Natsu, and the woman, Juvia. I got Dad a picture of Mom and him the day the were married."

"Lame." Raven said.

"Well, what do _you _get them?" I asked.

"I got Mom and Dad two tickets to some resort they went to on their honeymoon. Mira helped me get them."

"Oh, nice." I smiled. "I'm going out to the woods. I'm need to focus on my magic. I want to enhance my power, because one day, I'm gonna find Salamander and defeat him."

"Yeah, yeah. You make this speech every week. Just go already." He smiled, waving me away. I walked out of Fairy Tail, the began spiriting towards the forest, just outside of town. When I got there, I saw a glowing gold light shining through the trees. Slowly I walked forward, following the light. It led me to a clearing where a gold orb floated in the middle.

"What is this?" I asked myself, slowly, I walked forward and touched the object. It began to glow even brighter until I couldn't see anything else. Suddenly I heard two voices. I could just barely make out what they were saying.

"Natsu, I think someone is bringing us back." A woman's voice said faintly.

"I think you're right Juvia. We're saved." A man's voice replied. Suddenly, the orb began to expand into a black hole, two people were shot of it, landing on the ground in a heap. The black hole disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Earthland." A blue haired woman said, looking around, she saw me and gasped. She quickly, tapped the shoulder of the pink haired man next to her. "Natsu, that girl, I think she's from Fairy Tail."

"I think you may be right, Juvia." The man named Natsu breathed I backed into the shadows to hide my face. Suddenly, realization seemed to dawn on his face and he ran towards me and hugged me. "Oh, Lucy." He mumbled. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"My name isn't Lucy, you freak!" I screamed, pushing him away and stepping into the light. Both the woman named Juvia and the man named Natsu gasped when they saw my face.

"Y-you're not Lucy Heartfilia, are you?" Natsu stuttered, still shocked by my appearance.

"No, I'm her daughter, Star Fullbuster." I smiled warily, my respond caused Juvia to gasp before sobbing.

"Gray, Gray gave up on me." She whimpered.

* * *

**(Natsu's POV)**

The woman I saw before me was most definitely _not _Lucy did not have one black and one gold eye. She also didn't have the Fairy Tail marking on her face. This woman had had the marking tattooed onto her face, it covered half of her face but it was light pink like Lucy's._  
_

"You mean to say, Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster had a kid together?" I asked, shocked and hurt that Lucy had given up on me and married that _ice_mage.

"No, they had two and they're happily married." She smiled at us before walking away.

"Where are you going, um, Star?" I asked as I watched her walk away.

"I'm going home, back to Fairy Tail." She glared at me before walking on.

"Um, we'll come with you." I jumped up, dragging Juvia with. This girl was a fast walker. No matter how many times I told her to slow down, she didn't, instead, she just sped up. We finally reached Fairy Tail and what I saw shocked me. The guild looked so different. In fact, when I thought hard about it, all of Magnolia seemed different. Fairy Tail seemed to take up half of the old city. "Do people live here now?" I joked, judging by the size of the guild, the old Fairy Tail could have lived here.

"Yes. We all do. Every single member of this guild lives on the property." She answered matter-of-factly. When we walked inside, everyone turned towards the girl named Star.

"I thought you were going out to strengthen your dragon slayer magic, Star!" A blond hair boy yelled from across the room. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had his Fairy Tail mark in the same place as Gray. In fact, he looked exactly like Gray, minus the hair and eyes. He had brown eyes, just like Lucy. "You get scared of the dark and come running back home to Mommy and Daddy?!"

"Oh shut it, Raven!" Star yelled back, flipping him off. The boy got up and ran over to her. "You wanna go, Sissy?"

"Oh, I would love to beat the crap out of you again, Little Bro. But I have to bring these two," She jabbed a thumb at Juvia and I. "To Master Erza. Then I can try my dragon slaying magic on you, since it has improved since last Sunday."

"You're on, I can't wait to kick your ass." Raven smirked walking back to the bar.

"Wait, you're a dragon slayer?" I asked Star curiously.

"Yeah, what of it?" She retorted, turning her head away from me in disgust. "I'm only taking you to Master Erza, then you can go die in a whole for all I care." She smiled then walked up to the second floor where Erza and Jellal were happily watching a 12 year old blue haired girl fight with the boy named Raven. "Master." Star greeted Erza. "Good afternoon, Jellal."

"Hey Star." Jellal smiled, Erza just looked at Juvia and I in shock. I watched her eyes dart nervously to a corner of the guild. I followed her gaze to see Lucy, _my _Lucy, making out with Gray, _Juvia's _ Gray.

"Natsu." Erza smiled pulling my gaze back to her. "You're back." She then got up the railing, causing everyone to look up at her, not including Lucy and Gray. "Natsu Dragneel and Juvia Lockster have returned to Fairy Tail!" She announced, everyone looked at Juvia and I shocked, then began to cheer. I noticed Lucy and Gray had broken apart and were staring at us, their jaws dropped in shocked. When I walked back down the stairs, everyone began cheering and dragging me this way and that. I noticed Gajeel smiling at me, two 16 tear old standing next to him. Both kids looked a lot like Gajeel _and _Levi. Romoe and Wendy ran up to me, holding hands, and began happily chattering away. Everyone but Lucy and Gray came up to greet Juvia and I. The pair of us slowly walked over to the happy couple. I noticed Lucy was sitting on Gray's lap, her arms still around his neck.

"Um, hi, Luce." I said, forcing a smile. Lucy just stared at me with looked like, a glare.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" She screeched,her hand coming up to slap me in the face. "WHO PUT YOU UP TO THIS?! WAS IT GAJEEL?! OR WAS IT LOKI?! OH I BET IT WAS LAXUS! DID LAXUS PUT UP TO THIS?! HAHA! VERY FUNNY LAXUS!" She laughed sarcastically.

"Luigi." Laxus said, coming up behind me. "I didn't put them up to this like I did last time on your guy's anniversary. They guys are the real deal."

"R-really." Lucy stuttered, a single tear falling down her cheek "N-natsu. Juvia. Is it really you guys?"

"Yeah, Luce," I smiled. "It really is us. We're back." Lucy jumped up and hugged me, Gray did the same with Juvia.

"We thought we'd lost you" Gary murmured, in Juvia's ear.

"Will Gray-sama take Juvia back?" Juvia asked hopefully.

"Um..." Gray let go of Juvia and back up, along with Lucy. He slowly put an arm around her, awkwardly avoiding Juvia or my gaze. "I'm sorta married now. We're sorta married now."

"Oh." Juvia squeaked, silent tears streaming down her face.

"So that means there is no hope of us getting back together, is there?" I asked Lucy sadly.

"No, I'm sorry Natsu." Was her only reply before she walked out of the guild with Gray at her side. I sadly watched them leave, wondering when she had given up on me.

* * *

**There it is, chapter 1. I'm still a bit iffy about this story so if I get a lot of good reviews, I'll keep writing. If I don't, I'll probably just delete the story. Tell me if you like it or not because I really don't know I should continue writing chapters for it. Well, it was fun ****writing this chapter. Don't forget to review. :)**


End file.
